Marilyn's Guide to Fashion/Script
This the complete script of Marilyn's Guide to Fashion. opens with Marilyn in front of several glow sticks, and an exploded television on a table with a phone and a camera glued to it Marilyn: ''coughs Wow! I'll definitely never be allowed to do that again! Thanks for watching Marilyn's Guide to Home Pyrotechnics. See you next time! ''hair starts to cracks with electricity ''AAHH! ''to outside of Marilyn's house, Marilyn stands on the background Marilyn: ''Remix'' M-Marilyn's Guide to! Intro: ''soul version song called Fixin' It with Soos plays while a montage featuring Marilyn is played'' Marilyn: Today: Marilyn's Guide to Fashion! montage of Marilyn's sweaters is played while Mason narrates Mason: Narration The sweaters! The attitude! The boys love it! Jason: So wait, what do you want me to do? Mason Whispering Flip up your glasses! Jason: Uh, like this? (Flips the glasses) flipping his glasses repeats for 3 times. A voice says "OHHH YEAHH!" Static. Cuts to Marilyn on a chair Marilyn: Guess what. It's Marilyn. Everyone wants to look as amazing as me. But most people don't have time for fashion in their busy day-to-day lives. That's why I've created... Marilyn, Jason, Ramona, Lucy, Mason, Ruth, and Becky: 'Flash makeovers! ''sign written "Flash Makeovers" is shown. Then cuts to Katie in the living room '''Katie: Hey guys, what are you uh— Marilyn: Jason, hold her down! tackles Katie and Marilyn puts on makeup. Cuts to Katie dressed as Angel Dust from Hazbin Hotel, with a white suit with pink stripes, a black and pink bowtie, a thin black choker, pink gloves followed by black shorts and long thigh high heel boots covering the majority of her legs and a Tommy gun Katie: These shorts are so tight... I can't move! Mabel: to the door You can thank us later! Katie: the Tommy gun If you're watching this, call for help! falls down I'm down! Katie is down! Cuts to Marilyn opening the bathroom door Uncle William: I'm William and I was wrong, and I'm singing the... tackles Uncle William AAAAAH! What's happening?! Marilyn: BEAUTY IS HAPPENING! Uncle William: Aaaah! No! Girls! Cuts to Uncle William with tiger makeup. Mason shows him a hand mirror Uncle William: I'd be pretty mad at you guys, if I didn't look so fantastic! Marilyn: Success! Take it to the streets, guys! off Grenda: I'm taking your aftershave. off too Cuts to Marilyn and Jason outside Marilyn: Okay, guys. We need a real challenge. Bob: Robert Jones! in a bucket Spittin' in a bucket! Jason: This one is a toughie. Marilyn: Let's try something bold. Cuts to Marilyn drawing a zombie makeup on Bob's face Marilyn: Am I good or am I good, guys? Mason: Absolutely stunning! Marilyn: Now we cover up that... problem... area... leaves and sticks on Bob's hair ''Now you just have to walk forwards everywhere you go and bingo! You're fabulous. '''Bob:' That's the way my body naturally wants to move anyways! to go forwards Da di di di da da di di dooweeoo.. Lynn: and runs away Cuts to Marilyn and Jason putting makeup on each other Lucy: Narration Join us next week when Marilyn tells us what next season has in store! to Marilyn with a hat. She puts another hat on the hat Marilyn: Hat-hat! voice says "OHHH YEAHHH!" Static. Cut to the end credit Category:Script